HARRY'S DRACO
by ritika.shendre
Summary: Harry misses Draco very much. He wishes that Draco was here. Don't worry guys, this fic does not contain any angst, Harry misses Draco like crazy!And Draco is alive and kicking. This is my first ever fic, so please be gentle. Thank you! Plus Drarry rocks!


HARRY'S DRACO

Harry needed Draco like a fish needs water to survive.

When Draco had taken their children to their grandma's house for a week, and Harry couldn't accompany them due to work, he missed Draco, so much. Here he was, drowning in his work so to overcome his urge to stop doing everything and just grab Draco and make him come home , home to him. But he knew that it was too much and he also knew that if Draco was in his position , he would also do the same but try to restrain himself .

Draco really was shy and sweet , he was confident , smart and so down to earth, even if he was a good Slytherin.

Draco was his life, his love ,his family, his everything and he could never live without him. But the most important thing that he loved about Draco was that he never needed to be 'not' himself, that he was treated in a normal and a loving way, and not treated as the Boy Who Lived but treated as just Harry, like Draco's Harry.

Harry loved it when Draco would blush , whenever he teased him or kissed him in front of anyone, by the way, his beautiful Draco was a prude ,don't tell him he said that, *wink, wink*, loved his silvery eyes that would turn dark due to passion and loved his beautiful platinum blond hair which were silky , that made Harry want to run his hands over it every single time.

Harry couldn't sleep without Draco in his arms , without his warm body next to him, and his delicious vanilla soapy scent. Harry knew that he used to sleep on Draco like he was a mattress but Draco loved sleeping like that, and for that Harry was grateful.

Harry loved to kiss Draco , a lot , like really a lot, he loved kissing his soft ,pink lips , which according to Harry were the best thing in this entire world, he loved to kiss his neck , his chest, his entire body. Harry couldn't get enough of him. Harry loved the little and soft moans that Draco made, his gasps , his groans were heavenly to Harry. He loved it when he was inside Draco, he loved his warm and delicious body that allowed him easily to just fall asleep like that .

He loved that Draco was strong and never afraid to tell Harry when he was wrong. He was sarcastic when he wanted to, and was never afraid from backing down.

He loved Draco when he found out that he was going to be a father, that both he and Draco were going to be parents to a beautiful baby.

Harry and Draco had five children, I know it's a lot but who knew that one time they were going to have twins. All the children were boys and Harry loved them. Their first child was named James Sirius Potter, who was a splitting image of Harry , but with Draco's straight and silky hair.

After three years , their twins were born, Albus Severus Potter was just two minutes older than Scorpius Hyperion Potter, both were so different from each other, yet both had Harry's sun kissed skin with Draco's straight nose and eyebrows. They both had dirty blond hair, and green eyes just like Harry. Next was their fourth child, who was born after two years, he was a mini Harry, with his eyes just like Draco's. Draco was so happy when Sage Draco Potter was born, he always wanted his children to be mini Harrys. Harry wanted that at least one of their children be a splitting image of Draco and his wish was granted after three years. Aaron Harry Potter was born and he really was a splitting image of Draco and that made Harry so happy that at last he has a mini Draco.

There house was always in chaos because of five growing boys but neither Draco nor Harry would change a thing.

And right now that thought was the only thing keeping Harry sane when Draco was not there. Harry smiled and started doing his paperwork when the floo flared and Draco came out, Harry immediately rushed over to him, "What happened Draco? Everything is alright?" asked Harry frantically. Draco immediately said, "Don't worry, everything's okay". He blushed and continued," I couldn't sleep without you, and the kids are driving me mad, they –"

"I missed you too, I love you." said Harry, who was glowing with happiness and doing a happy little dance in his mind.

Harry wrapped his hands around Draco and pulled him closer and kissed him, just like he was fantasizing about doing to Draco. Draco sighed softly and kissed him back.

Most of all , Harry just loved having Draco next to him.


End file.
